1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flat-contact plug socket with two contact arms arranged on the body of the socket. These arms are bent back at the free end and, within the spacing of the free end, rest against each other across part of their length with resilient elasticity, as well as with outer springs supported on the contact arms.
2. The Prior Art
It is known that plug socket casings are mechanically equipped with flat-contact plug sockets. The problem arising in the course of the connecting operation is that the free ends of the flat-contact plug sockets often get hooked onto areas of the casing, causing an unfavorable result when using this device. In addition, it has been found that the probability of getting hooked increases as the sizes of plug socket casings and plug sockets become smaller. In particular, however, such getting hooked by the flat-contact plug sockets occurs as the latter are being inserted into plug socket casings when outer springs are associated with the contact arms of the flat-contact plug sockets.